onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Pudding
Name Guys, is her name Purin or Pudding? Which one?Zeckopacho (talk) 18:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Her Japanese name is プリン Purin, which is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding. Personally, I don't think it should be translated for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:53, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Names should never be translated. SeaTerror (talk) 19:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC) So we should move it to Purin then? If so we need to move the other Purin to Purin (Non-Canon) 00:37, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I tried to move Pudding to Purin and Pudding Pudding to Purin Purin but it's not letting me Joekido (talk) 01:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Don't change Pudding Pudding, his name was romanized in a databook Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Are the raws out yet? Also isn't "Purin" the name of Jigglypuff in Japan? 02:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, we should get a disambiguation page going. We have this, Pudding Pudding, and Purin (Film Z). They should all link to the disambiguation even if they keep their current spellings. 02:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Klobis renamed the page, but for some weird reason it ended up back here. Now everything is settled and there's a disambig page. 03:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) What if Purin is that three eye girl from when Luffy challenge Big Mom,i mean we never knew her name so that must be her? 89AnimeCoupleMaster (talk) 13:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) That'd be heavy speculation. 13:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) @JustSomeDude: Yes, it is. プリンプリン (purin purin) is a Japanese onomatopoeia for something shaking and bouncing like a pudding (especially female breasts). In our case, she's obviously named after the custard pudding, going with the food theme of the Big Mom pirates. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Pathetic. "Purin" in this context is nearly 100% certain to to be the transliteration of the English loanword "pudding". Do we not translate "Shirohige" everywhere? Fuck you people who think you don't translate names that make no sense otherwise. 22:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) That's your opinion. Don't just go ahead and change the page until we get any evidence that it isn't Purin. 22:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) プリン isn't the transliteration of the English loanword pudding. That would be プディング pudingu. プリン Purin is the Japanese word for custard pudding or creme caramel and you can't translate it. Shirohige isn't a name, it's an epiphet and thus can be translated. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't it be Carlotte Purin? Are You Serious (talk) 17:20, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Part 2 Sorry for resurrecting this old discussion but a thought did come to me. We've seen Purin spelt out as Pudding with Pudding Pudding, and when Zou was spelt out we also changed the name of the Zou Zou no Mi. By this logic, should Purin not be called Pudding? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:51, July 24, 2016 (UTC) That's not how it works. You don't move everything when something is spelled one way. SeaTerror (talk) 20:59, July 24, 2016 (UTC) We didn't change the Zou Zou no Mi back because of Zou. It was done well before the island was even mentioned. Purin is a specific kind of Japanese dessert, and while similar to pudding, is different enough to warrant distinction. Purin is correct. 21:05, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Zou Zou no mi was indeed changed at the same time as Zou, but I agree with what else DP said. 21:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) The page states that Purin (プリン?) is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding, '''and the general Japanese pronunciation of "pudding". With prior example of Pudding Pudding and the fact that nearly everyone uses "Pudding" I would be tempted to change it. 21:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Not that many people actually use Pudding. Plus we already have an example of the word not being Pudding anyway by Seelentau. SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Where do you go where everyone uses Purin? Even most of the people on this wiki use Pudding. And in response to your earlier point, yeah that is how we do it. If a word is spelled one way and is used in a separate capacity, then it stands to reason that the other use of the word would be spelled the same because it's written by the same guy, which is why we changed to Zou Zou no Mi after it was revealed that Oda spells ゾウ as Zou. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:41, July 24, 2016 (UTC) This sounds more like a problem with Puddingpudding than it does with Charlotte Purin. I suggest moving the discussion to that talk page, not this one. 22:44, July 24, 2016 (UTC) No, Pudding Pudding's name is set. But the fact that he is called Pudding Pudding instead of Purinpurin is indicative that Purin is also Pudding since the two characters' names are basically the same. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) No they don't. Most on the wiki also use Purin. And that's also not the way we should be doing things. Just because one thing is spelled a certain way doesn't mean the rest are. Besides everybody knows databooks are almost never written by the actual mangaka anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 23:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I agree with ST, names should never be translated if the translation heavily affects the pronunciation. Unless Oda provides a different romanization specifically for her, I think we should stick with Purin for now, since saying that "Purin is spelled Pudding because that correlates with Pudding Pudding" is unfortunatly speculation, no matter how obvious it may seem to us. 00:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I say just use Pudding Meshack (talk) 01:14, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I would say that the contexts around their names are too different for us to trust a databook translation from like 10 years ago. I would leave it Purin until we see otherwise from a new source. Can we close this now? 14:12, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Purin being a daughter to Big Mom confirmation? Has anyone confirmed in the official translation from Shonen Jump Magazine that this Purin is one of Big Mom's daughters? I'm just curious. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:29, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Purin and the three-eyed crewmate the same person? I mean to be fair her bangs could just be covering it to make the photo more appealing to Sanji. Also considering the similar hairstyle, lips and eye shape - I think it's safe to say they're the same person. --Mandon (talk) 15:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's safer to not assume anything Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:15, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I agree she must be the three eyed girl! the hairstyle, lips and eye shape are the same!! The covering of ber third eye could be true! (89AnimeCoupleMaster (talk) 15:58, April 21, 2016 (UTC)) Or you know, they might be siblings. Anyways, speculation! 16:03, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ''S P E C U L A T I O N'''. Talks are for discussions about edits on articles, take your speculations to the blogs or forums. 16:05, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's not really speculation or assumption, Oda literally drew the same character. Zaduj (talk) 17:21, April 21, 2016 (UTC) As much as I personally believe Purin and the three-eyed girl are the same person, whether they are or not IS speculation at this point. Until we can see if Purin has a third eye or someone confirms she and the three-eyed girl are one and the same, we shouldn't mention that on her page. Besides, isn't speculation on the main articles forbidden?Totoofze47 (talk) 20:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) That's a bad argument since Oda also literally drew Kuina and Tashigi the same too. SeaTerror (talk) 23:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) They're related. Why wouldn't they look alike? It's complete speculation. 23:20, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Saying that Purin and the three-eyed girl "could be siblings" is far more speculative than assuming that they're the same person. She literally has the same hairstyle, same hair shape, same eyes, same eyebrows, same nose, same mouth, same face, same look, same neck size, same breast size, same neck bones, same head shape... seriously, she's identycal in every single body trait in every single possible way. Saying that Purin is a different person from the three-eyed girl is like saying that the Wanda in this chapter wasn't Wanda, "just someone who really resembles her, maybe her sister". Keep this wiki out of this sister speculation and go by the facts. 23:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Did you guys forget that Oda is pisspoor at drawing women? Nearly all of the women we've see in OP are pretty much clones of Nami and Robin. Saying that Purin and the three-eyed girl are siblings or the same person is still speculation. Otherwise, why don't we just say that Violet is Robin's long lost sister or whatever, because holy fuck, they look exactly the same. 23:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's true that Oda draws all women practically the same (and I hate him for that; damn Oda, Nami and Robin pre-timeskip had much better designs than their lazy post-timeskip appearances); but in this case, the three-eyed girl and Purin are ''totally the same to the smallest detail, including distinctive features like their lips and their hair type: https://media.giphy.com/media/xT1XGYVDifp253HCKc/giphy.gif Still, I agree that we should not conclude that this is Purin yet. There's still the possibility that they are siblings. We know that Big Mom has 35 daughters at the very least (now I know why they call it Big Mom...), so the chances that there's a pair of twins among them (if not all look the same) are very high. I should also note that Big Mom has a fairy tale theme, and there's a story called One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes about three sisters with different number of eyes that may have something to do with these girls. But to me it's very clear that if the three-eyed girl is not Purin, then it must be a sister.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:23, April 23, 2016 (UTC) It might be a Devil Fruit Power, i mean we've seen one that grant the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing, Another can grant the user to see through everything and read the mind. So maybe there's a fruit power that grant one to create multiple eyes. 89AnimeCoupleMaster (talk) 03:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Just throwing it out there; I think by "35th daughter" Oda meant that she's the 35th daughter of the whole family, not specifically Big Mom's 35th daughter. So like among all her cousins and aunts or whatever, she's the 35th girl. At least I'd like to think that cause what poor soul could survive... *coughcough* "making" Linlin 35 daughters...Mhj0808 (talk) 23:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe she's asexual and simply spits eggs out from her mouth like the Namekians. ^_^ Or is a witch that can transform into a beautiful princess when it's time to... you know. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Alright, this has dissolved into wild speculation. We don't have enough evidence that the two are the same, and unless more evidence is shown, this discussion is closed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:42, April 26, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty clear she is the 3 eyed girl. We see Nitro with her in chapter 651. 06:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC)